The Golden Years
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Ah high school. The best years of our lives, so they say. Through all the tough times there are many memories that are made with friends new and old. High school is tough, so sit back and hold on tight for this adventurous ride.
1. O n e

It was the first day of school for everyone after a long fun summer. All the students were excited to see their friends that they did not get to see over the summer. It was homeroom and everyone was getting their schedules and lockers.

"I can't believe the summer is over already." Baylee said to her friend Carly as she sat on her desk.

Baylee and Carly were two of the most popular girls in school and were cheerleaders. Not only were they dating the two most popular boys in school, Baylee's twin brother was THE most popular boy in school.

"Oh I know. It like flew right on by. Seems like we just got our vacation." Carly sighs.

"Right? I think summer should be longer." Balyee laughs.

"Exactly." Carly nods.

As they were sitting there talking, in walked their boyfriends, Mike and Alex. They were both on the football team and very attractive. Every girl in the school wanted them, but they were taken. Being as quite as they could, they walked up behind the girls, wrapping their arms around them and kissing their cheeks.

"There you both are." Carly smiled, seeing Alex there.

"Here we are. Not us if we're early." Alex chuckled.

"No it's not." The girls laughed.

Soon the bell rang, meaning that homeroom was over. They left the room and walked to their first class which they all had together, History.

Walking through the halls were Domi and Kaden. They were making their way to their first class, English.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Kaden nudged Domi since she was starting at her crush, Alberto.

"Huh?" Domi snapped out of it.

"You were staring again." Kaden laughed as Domi blushed.

"Was not." Domi denied.

"Suuuure." Kaden laughed as her boyfriend Wade walked up.

"Hey love." He kissed her cheek.

"Hey you." Kaden smiled seeing him.

"Where's your first class?" He asked.

"English." Kaden sighed. "You?"

"Science." He rolled his eyes.

"Awww." Kaden pouted.

"I know, I'll see you after." He kissed her quickly then left.

"You're both so adorable. I wish I had that." Domi sighed.

"You will when you ask Alberto out." Kaden said, saying Alberto's name a bit loud.

"Shhhh." Domi blushed. "Now he's looking."

"Good." Kaden smirked. "After class, you're going to ask him out." Kaden said, not giving her a choice.

"Fine." Domi sighed as they walked into English and taking their seats.

Maire, the new girl at school, was walking to her class when she saw someone she saw the end of last year. See, Maire started at the end of the year last year. She had her eye on the handsome Christian. He was on the basketball team and was very good looking. As she was looking for her class, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said a bit embarrassed.

"No problem." She looked up to meet eyes with her crush. "Marie, right?" He stuck out his hand.

"Yeah...Christian?" She took his hand.

"That's me." He grinned. "I saw you last year, but never got the chance to introduce myself. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

Marie almost melted at the sight of his smile. She liked everything about him. His eyes, smile, personality, even though she only see him a few times. She could tell that about people. She started to look around confused.

"Need help?" He offered, seeing she looked lost.

"Yes...I'm looking for Mrs. Lloyd's class." She said.

"I'll show you." He motioned for her to follow.

She was freaking on the inside, but was keeping it cool on the outside. She started to follow him through the halls to where her class was.

Maya and Leslie were sitting in their Math class, trying to figure out something to do in order to leave class. They hated Math, and wanted to get out. Rebecca was a 'badass' in school and was known for ditching. She might be a cheerleader and popular, but she had a bad side to her. Maya on the other hand was more relaxed, but didn't care since she hated Math.

"How are we going to get out?" Maya whispered to Rebecca.

"Shhh...I've got a plan." Rebecca said.

"No talking!" The teacher, Mr. Daniels shouted.

"Sorry, but we have to go. We have an important meeting in the office." Rebecca said, pulling out a pass with her and Maya's name on it.

"Hmmm...go." He instructed.

"Thank you." Rebecca said as sweet as can be.

Her and Maya got up, leaving the class room. They got halfway down the hall then went a different was.

"That was to easy." Rebecca smirked evilly.

"It really was.." Maya chuckled.

"Now...let's go find Dean and Ted. We have come catching up to do." Rebecca winked.

They set off in search to find their boyfriends, who only had a study hall first period.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slow, but before everyone knew it, the final bell rang. They all made their way out to their cars, just hanging around, figuring out what to do that night. So far, the first day was good. Not much drama, but there's still two days left of school. We will she what the week brings everyone. Something is brewing, that none of them know about.


	2. T w o

The next day was Friday. Yeah, school started on a Thursday. Typical school though, always starting at odd times. Anyway, everyone was excited for the weekend. Baylee and Ted were throwing another on their famous parties they were know for. Their parents were really cool about it and they had the money. One reason they were popular, but they didn't let that get to their heads.

"So, did you hear about the party tonight?" Brie asks her twin sister Nikki.

"I did and I can't believe we were not invited." Nikki huffs in disgust.

Nikki and Brie were the bitches of the school. They were incredibly jealous of Baylee for everything she had even though Baylee was nothing but nice to them. They were the most hated girls in school along with Maryse. She came to the school two years ago from Canada and has been trying to get with Mike even since. That's the reason she hates Baylee and will do anything to destroy her.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that stupid party." Maryse rolled her eyes as she walked up to the twins.

"We are." Nikki nodded with attitude.

"Don't worry. We'll crash it this time." Maryse smirked.

"How?" Nikki looked interested.

"Come here." Maryse motioned for them to come closer.

They all huddled together and Maryse told her plan. The twins smirked at the idea and agreed to it. Just then they saw their latest victim walking by. They all looked at each other then walked over, cornering the poor girl.

"Well well well. Look who it is girls." Nikki smirked.

"It's Marie. The poor pathetic geek who has no friends or life." Maryse said, the girls laughing.

"I do have a life!" Marie lashed back with attitude, trying to be strong and hold back the tears.

"You do?" Brie mocked interest.

"What's that? Trying to fit in with everyone here when you know they really hate you and wish you never came to this school at all?" Nikki laughed.

"No..." Marie mumbled.

"So true." Maryse flipped her hair.

Nikki hit the books Marie was carrying, them falling to the floor and her papers going everywhere.

"Bye...geek." Brie said as the girls walked off laughing.

Marie began to pick up her books, tears brimming her eyes. Ever since she started at this school, those three have had it out for her. She did nothing to them to deserve it. As she was picking up her papers, she saw a hand in front of her. Someone was actually helping her?

"Don't worry about them. They do that to everyone new here." They said is in nice soft voice.

"Yeah..." Marie sighed. "...thank you for the help." she said as she stood, the person handing her all her papers.

"I'm Domi." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Marie." She smiled, shaking Domi's hand.

"I know. I've seen you around. And like I said, don't worry about those three. They are just wannabes. No one in this school likes them."

"So, I'm not the only one?" Marie chuckled slightly.

"No." Domi laughed. "Where's your next class?"

"English with Mrs. Jones."

"Me too. How about we walk together and talk a bit more?" Domi offered.

Marie accepted the offer sine she didn't have many friends in the school right now. They walked to their class and talked, getting real close really quick.

"You going to the party tonight?" Lydia asked her boyfriend Wade as they sat in study hall together.

"Of course. You'll be there and I wouldn't miss it." He smirks.

"Oh Wade. You and your cheesy lines." Lydia laughed.

"No talking!" The teacher, Mr. Robinson yelled in a hushed tone.

Lydia rolled her eyes, leaning on Wade while they waited for the bell to ring so they could get out of there. Baylee, Carly, and Maya were in the gym for their free period for cheerleading tryouts. Baylee was the captain of the team, Carly and Maya the co-captains. They were trying to recruit girls for the squad for the new year, but they were not liking anyone.

"I wish this was over. It's dreadful." Baylee rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I have to say, I'm not impressed with the girls this year. They are all so...blah." Carly comments.

"There's only one girl left and she really hasn't done much. I say we cancel the tryouts and call it a day." Maya suggests.

"Alright." Baylee nods. "Tryouts are over!" She announces. "We'll let everyone one when we've made our decision."

Everyone gathered their things then left the gym. Once everyone was gone, the doors opened and closed again.

"I said, tryouts are over!" Baylee snapped, annoyed.

"Whoa. Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" She heard Mike say.

"Mike!" Baylee squealed, getting up from the table and jumping in his arms.

"Missed you to B, although it's only been one period." He chuckles.

"That's to long." She mumbled into his neck.

"Easy with my sister there Mizanin." Ted said jokingly.

"Oh hush Ted." Balyee waved him off.

Mike them walked with Baylee to the back of the gym so they could have some time alone.

"Hey baby." Ted kissed Maya.

"Hey lover." Maya smirked, getting up so Ted could sit.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! You throw the best parties."

"Carly!" They heard the voice of Alex.

"See you later." Carly grinned, getting up and sprinting over to Alex.

"Love!" He said when she jumped in his arms.

"Babe." She grinned, giving him a kiss.

"How about we get out of here for now?" He smirked.

"I'm all yours." She smirked as he left the gym.

"So...tonight. You coming over after school or right before?" Ted asks.

"After school." Maya nods. "B, Carly, and I are going to help each other get ready."

"Ooohhh. I know you're going to be hot then." Ted winked.

"Oh stop." Maya blushed.

"It's true though." Ted kissed behind her ear.

"Ted..." She took a deep breath. "...you know what that does to me..." She bit her lip.

"I do." He smirked.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ted stood up with Maya in his arms then headed out to his car. It was finally the weekend and everyone was going to get their party on tonight. One thing they don't know is, the party might not go as planned.


End file.
